Hiei's Adventure
|} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=48|esk=270}} |} Ox: Stop, you two! Hey...I'm talking to you! Darn it, how dare they ignore us! 　　A golden ring on its nose kept shaking when the ox monster snorted. Red with rage, it rushed ahead of them and swung his sledgehammer in order to stop the invaders. Bronco: Ox, go smash these two rude idiots! Ox: Why don't you come and help? 　　Hiei blocked the attack and held the sledgehammer tight with one hand. Then, a broken piece of yellow paper fell down from his sleeve. Kurama was sensitive enough to notice it and picked it up. There was an incomplete magic circle on the paper. At the same time, he also found a similar one from his pocket too. As Kurama was about to ask, the bronco monster cut in—— Bronco: Hey red hair, what's in your hand? Are you trying to steal our treasure by breaking into the kingdom!? 【End】 Ox: Without doubt, that thing belongs to the kingdom! You filthy thieves, we're not gonna let you go! 　　Hiei was already annoyed for falling into the bizarre world without reason. Now, the nonsense chatter of ox and bronco really added fuel to the fire. Hiei: Enough! We're not thieves, and we don't know what the paper is! }} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=48|esk=271}} |} Ox: Bronco, this little boy is yours. Don't let me down! 　　Complimented by Ox, Bronco decided to take down Hiei fast with the speed that it was proud of. The bronco monster started warming up by stretching legs. However, without even being ready, it was knocked down by Hiei with his sword at lightning speed. Hiei: Is it just a clown? Ox: Bronco...can't even hold it for 10 seconds… 　　Next second, Hiei already launched another attack ahead of Kurama. He stepped on Bronco's body to bounce up; his sword passed through the golden ring on Ox's nose and struck into the wall. Ox fainted after such a violent bump. Ox: Why...we always got beaten up… 【End】 　　After hiding the bodies of Ox and Bronco, Hiei and Kurama headed towards a lotus pond. Concentrating on studying the drawings of dragon and phoenix on the yellow fulu, Hiei noticed that Kurama had already stopped walking, but just gazed at a pavilion beside the pond. There were two men in armor quarrelling with each other. Hiei: Kurama, maybe they know something about the yellow fulu? Kurama: Yeah, I do believe it has something done with our coming into this realm. }} Ally: |hp=2376980|def=6390|coin=125|esk=1758}} |} Cao Guojiu: Stop fighting with me! I'm the only one capable of hunting the lovebird! Zhongli Quan: Humph! I'm more experienced than you. No one can handle this mission better than me. Cao Guojiu: Lovebird is tiny. Are you sure you can get it? Look, someone is watching us...Hey, are you two newcomers? 【End】 　　Kurama explained that he and Hiei were the new Xian here, but they just got lost in this huge kingdom. As Kurama wanted to ask about the yellow fulu, the two burly men came over. Hiei: Hold on! What are you going to do with Kurama! }} Ally: |hp=3560470|def=6390|coin=125|esk=574}} |hp=6267450|def=8720|coin=125|esk=1379}} |} Cao Guojiu: Come! Let's have an eye test. Zhongli Quan: Bring it on! The white lotus at the farthest corner of the pond has 8 petals! Cao Guojiu: 1,2,3...Humph! It's 7! Hey red-haired boy, you're the judge now. Go count it! Hiei: I'll do it. 　　Hiei took off the white headband from his forehead, showing a Jagan (evil eye) which possess the remote-viewing ability. As the Jagan opened, he was able to see everything in the lotus pond. A 9-petal, feather-light lotus was in full blossom among hundreds of flowers at the farthest corner; and the light-yellow texture of which extended to the tip of the snowy white petals. Hiei: You're all wrong. It has 9 petals. Anyways, I want to ask—— Zhongli Quan: 9? Impossible...Stop this nonsense! Cao Guojiu: Right, I can't be wrong! 【End】 　　Cao Guojiu and Zhongli Quan did not trust the ability of the "junior Xian" Hiei. They decided to walk towards the lotus and count. However, both of them did not give way to each other while going out of the pavilion, so they started arguing again. Kurama, fed up with their fight, conjured his rose whip immediately. Kurama: It seems by force is the only way to solve a problem in this world. 　　With a pull of the whip, Cao Guojiu fell backward right away while Zhongli Quan, who lost momentum, leaned forward and stumbled on the ground. Insulted by Kurama, Zhongli Quan wanted to strike back, but Hiei was one step ahead, putting the sword closer to his neck. Kurama: We don't mean to hurt you. I just want to know what this magic circle is about. Cao Guojiu: I'm not gonna tell you even if I know. You're not Xian! 　　At his command, troops of Xian soldiers were summoned to the pond. Hiei and Kurama were surrounded… }} zh:飛影的故事